rohanfandomcomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Muppets @ The Englert Theatre in Iowa City IA 6/10/19 Behind The Scenes
Rohan Johnson: Well the part of the opening number basically starts out simply with Walter And Gary brushing their teeth, and it turns into this huge number of Life’s A Happy Song. And there’s Amy Adams and a small town of choir and then there is a blizzard confetti cannon during the end of their opening number. Walter: Yesterday, we announce that we will be performing the entire album Muppets 2011 entirely. I also talk with Jason Segel about their opening number which is from 2011. During the song, i open the door and fall on the floor which cause Gary to pour cereal on me and the floor. Rohan Johnson: Well, as it turns out in the live performance, The muppets have not been together on the stage at any time, and it turns out that Walter who has been a fan of the muppets and the muppets 2011 has ran out of the theatre and broke through the wall causing him to leave sharp pieces of broken bricks and trash cans. Kermit: A Brand new movie came called Muppets 2011 and it was made by Jason Segel and Nicholas Hill and also they have the CD Soundtrack and which is our album and that’s why we announce that we will be performing the entire album Muppets 2011, The Muppet Telethon started out with their opening number, it featured Gonzo and Fozzie Bear. According the KTLA5 i tried to introduced Walter but he got scared by Fozzie bear and ran off screaming therefore causing a brand new act to get cancelled because Walter he stepped out. Rohan Johnson: Well, the muppets at englert theatre starts out with their opening number which Walter and Gary brush their teeth, and it turns into this huge number of the song which was from 2011, Before the song, Jason Segel interrupts Walter which tells him to not introduce the song yet and go to the operator to not shoot the blizzard confetti cannon until the end. Jason Segel: Wait, Walter, Don’t introduced the song yet, go tell the operator to not shoot the blizzard confetti cannon until the end. Jason Segel: It starts out with me and my roommate Walter who has been a fan of the muppets and we had to find Kermit and reunite the muppets and put on a show that will raise enough money to get the studio back. Also in Rainbow Connection which was from 2011, i didn’t get to see Walter perform because he was nervous to go onstage, also when it stopped i had to search for Walter before their final act. Scooter: Also me and 80s robot looked at The Walter Hole and notice that he must’ve gotten stage fright. Nadya: (singing) It’s the big house, the perfect get away. Tina Fey: The only differences is that Constantine is evil, and he has a mole. But constantine sort of kidnapped Kermit and glues a mole on him, therefore causing Kermit to be arrested in his place. He is brought to the Gulag because we think Kermit is Constantine. Amy Adams: We followed the tour by the muppets studios, Tex Richman had evil plans which caused Walter to get scared and run out of the office screaming which causes me and Jason to chase Walter. Walter: Ladies and Gentlemen! This song was from their opening number, and it’s called Life’s A Happy Song. Walter: I introduce the opening number in live performance because it starts out simply with Me and Gary brushing our teeth, and turns into this huge number. Rohan Johnson: And after the Whistling Caurso, When song Mahna mahna began, the normal Mahna Mahna lyrics were changed to Bandanana. Mahna Mahna: Bandanana. Snowths: Doo doo doo doo doo Rohan Johnson: During the song Mahna mahna goes around the stage interrupting Rowlf, Scooter, Sam The Eagle, The Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Janice, Kermit, Rizzo and Walter, therefore causing Walter to commenting during the song by saying “You get back in here right now”. Walter: The thing that happened is that Bandanana answered the phone and Kermit called a receiver and brings the phone to the snowths and there is a blizzard confetti cannon. Ricky Gervais: I play Dominic Badguy who is an international tour manager and number 2, And Constantine is the number 1 criminal. Constantine: The song is called I’m Number One. Gonzo: Constantine is the world’s most dangerous frog due to the striking, he kidnapped kermit and glued a mole on him, therefore causing Kermit to be arrested in his place, and he is brought to the gulag because they think Kermit is Constantine. Chris Cooper: I play Tex Richman who is scary and serious. My goal was to tear down their muppet show theatre and turn it into an oilfield but it failed. Tex Richman: I’m Tex Richman, Mr. Texas Tea. People call me rich ‘cause i got mo money. Walter: The only way to save the studio was to raise ten million dollars. unfortunately Tex Richman had evil plans causing him to beat us and tell us to leave, we go through a lot of stuff to make it not happen. Kermit: There is a blizzard confetti cannon at the end of Rainbow Connection and the audience got coated. Miss Piggy: I join Amy Adams for me party and the 1st and 2nd verse and 3rd verse included and the chorus as well. In muppets 2011 the 2nd chorus and 3rd verse was skipped because it was saved for the deleted scene. Bret Mckenzie: I write songs from Muppets 2011 and i joined Walter for the children’s sing along at NY City children’s festival. Because if i don’t then the muppets 2011 won’t be able to get made. Rizzo The Rat: Also during Boheiman Rhapsody, Me and the rats got eaten by big mean carl because he was a monster and i was singing the song. Dr. Teeth: I belong with the electric mayhem and we performed Rainbow Connection and Life’s A Happy Song Finale. And there is a blizzard confetti cannon. Scooter: There are 200 dancers 50 muppets, about the craziest thing that it was Jason’s birthday on Jan 18 2011 and everyone sang Happy Birthday including us. Kermit The Frog: (singing) Now they’re only pictures in my head. Rohan Johnson: This song is beyond depressing because it displays Kermit’s minds. Walter: I absolutely adore this song because it is the most depressing song i’ve ever seen. In NY International Children’s Film Festival, the song used to make me feel bad when I was a fan of the muppets. Scooter: it’s also because Kermit thought that people sort of forgotten about them. Nadya: (singing) So please enjoy your stay. Rohan Johnson: This is proudly my favorite day and the muppets will be going to the Englert theatre which is in Iowa City Iowa. Gonzo: I had so much fun, and i hopefully the muppets perform at the Englert Theatre.